Arkos is Gay (as in happy)
by Troumvirate
Summary: Remember when the word "gay" used to mean "happy"? I'm taking it back. Just like I'm taking the word "faggot" back. It's not right that these perfectly good and reasonable words have to mean something that's not politically correct to say. Kind of like the color pink. Pink used to just be a lightish red. A manly color associated with passion.


Everything was perfect.

Following the ambiguous defeat of Salem, which I'm going to keep really super ambiguous because it's going to take about 25 years to actually happen on the show at the pace it's going at, the protagonists managed to get their hands on all of the convoluted Relics. And with the Relic of Creation they were able to do the one thing which fans have wanted for years. What every over-emotional crying Youtube reactor has wanted ever since they shed their crocodile tears.

Pyrrha was back.

And when she came back she wasted little time in fucking the shit out of Jaune with her Amazonian physique. Seriously, have you seen this chick? She's not quite Glynda Goodwitch levels of she-hulk, but give her time. She's only 17. Which reminds me, would she have aged in the years since she died? Probably not, since she resembled the contents of the ash tray more than a human being.

Anyway, she and Jaune were spending some alone time out in the wilderness now. I guess with Salem dead there were no more Grimm maybe? Either way they were camping. It was nice. Peaceful. Quiet. They were alone. And no one would be able to hear Jaune's squeals of pleasure as she rode his cock until his pelvis broke.

Them being together once more was really gay. Truthfully, Pyrrha could not express her happiness any more than she currently was. They were gay in a different way than Yang and Blake, or Weiss and Ruby. But they were still gay nonetheless. When she had heard about Ren and Nora being a couple too, Pyrrha had felt really gay for them. The fact that all eight of them had found happiness with their respective partners was so totally gay. She couldn't imagine any of them being with anyone else but their school partners. Imagination wasn't exactly Pyrrha's strong point.

The two sat by the camp fire, neither saying a word. Simply enjoying the presence of one another. They never really talked much, honestly. They didn't really have much in common. Nothing to talk about. Now that Salem was defeated, there was no reason to be huntsmen anymore. There was no reason to train. And now that she had finally confessed her feelings for him, they didn't even have that subplot going for them either. They were just kind of there. Doing nothing. She may as well have just been a cardboard cutout of a person rather than an actual flesh and blood one.

But what they did have was ice cream. Both were enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream as they sat next to the fire. And you know what? That's fine. There's nothing wrong with vanilla ice cream. Some people just prefer vanilla. Others prefer more exciting flavors like chocolate. Or strawberry. Or mint. Or moose tracks. Or butter pecan. Or cookie dough. Some people like whipped cream on their ice cream. Or nuts. Or sprinkles. Or chocolate syrup. The list goes on and on. The point is, Pyrrha and Jaune loved their vanilla. And there was nothing wrong with that. Or anyone else who liked vanilla. That's their right. It doesn't make them boring. Not one bit.

The fire was beginning to dim, so Pyrrha threw another faggot onto it. If she had it her way, Pyrrha would throw every faggot she could find in the world into a fire for her and Jaune's pleasure. Faggots needed to be burned after all. That was the only way they were useful. Chuck them all straight in a fire. The smell of burning faggots was an intoxicating one, and Pyrrha could feel herself getting horny as she looked over at her boyfriend.

As she leaned over to kiss Jaune, Pyrrha lost her balance and fell into the fire herself. She screamed briefly before being burned up. After it happened the first time, it didn't really hurt all that much now. There was nothing which could compare to having someone put their hand on you and turning you into glowing little embers.

Jaune saw his girlfriend get incinerated and sighed. "Darn it, Pyrrha," he complained. "Why'd you go and have to get yourself cremated again?"

There was no answer. Because she was dead again. Then again if she were alive she probably wouldn't have said anything either.

"Oh well," he sighed. "Better go get the Relic of Creation and bring you back to life again."

Jaune unzipped his pants, revealing the Relic, and went to work.


End file.
